The Aftermath, Toshi
by Firefly in the Mist
Summary: Over 50 years, Kylar grows more and more like his former master, the worst part was, he doesn't even mind. But things can change if he wants them too, or he can have them slowly, unknowingly manipulated by his apprentice. Toshi. But like all good stories, there's a bad guy. Question is, who is he? And will Kylar let his new Durzo-like personality take control? REVIEW UNDERLINGS!
1. Chapter 1

Kylar felt a tug on his cloak, he looked down, a little girl stood there, she looked like she was seven or so years old, she wore a cloth so filthy he couldn't tell what colour it was let alone her hair, it could have been blond for all he knew. He knelt and put a hand on her cheek, then met her big her silver eyes that seemed luminous in the depths of her grime.

"What is your name, little girl?" He asked, his voice was a tenor, not at all like his former master's bass. Yet the situation seemed so alike it was uncanny.

"I don't have one." The little girl replied, she tried a smile, showing a couple baby teeth. Kylar clenched his gloved hand, had Logan done nothing when he ruled? Of course he had, with help of Momma k, he had shut down the under world, only to have it reborn as soon as he died, along with everyone he had known.

"Then why don't you call yourself, Toshi?" Like Durzo Blint, he had acquired a sick sense of humour, and it only took him fifty years too. The irony was killing him.

"But I can't do that,"

"It's because someone is saying that you aren't worth anything isn't it?" Kylar presumed; the little girl nodded.

"Listen, you have a good pair of legs, try walking on them for once, run if you have to, but don't rot a way here." Kylar replied, stood and turned his back.

"Then take me with you," the little girl said quietly.

"What was that?" Kylar turned to face her.

"Nothing."

"I know you said something, tell me," he said.

"I…I…"

"Go on, say it."

"I want you to take me with you." She blurted out. Kylar smiled, she finally admitted it.

"Toshi, I am a busy man, can you prove you're not a waste of my time?" Kylar asked.

"…"

"What can you do to help me?"

"…"

"Exactly, nothing." Kylar said and began to walk away.

"You're right mister, I can't do anything, I always need Crow to look after me, I want to change that. Teach me!" Toshi called out to him.

"And what do you think I do? What can I possibly teach you?" Kylar asked; his tone was almost sarcastic, cruel. He was playing with her, just like Durzo had, he really was turning into the old miser and the worst part was, he didn't even mind. It was enough to drive a man insane.

"I dunno."

"I am a hired killer, an assassin with the talent, a wetboy." Kylar said bitterly, it was true. He had gone back to his old job, Durzo's job.

"Oh,"

"What do you mean, 'oh'. That isn't a word; it doesn't mean anything. Are you frightened of me? Do you wish you'd never met me?" Kylar said.

"No, I want…"

"What? What do you want?"

"I want to be with you,"

"How romantic," Kylar replied sarcastically, just like Durzo, honestly he didn't know what he wanted himself, he was just surviving, at least that was what he told he self, but deep down he knew that wasn't the truth, he was just in mourning, he couldn't bare being without them, Momma K, Master Blint, Logan and most importantly, Elene.

"Tch, fine. I'll give you a test, pass it and you can tag along with me, but if you do, you'll have to go through my training and become a wetboy, or wetgirl, whatever Vi called herself." Kylar submitted to her, Toshi's eyes lit up like polished silver.

"Who's Vi?" She asked and tilted her head to a side curiously.

"Never mind. Alright, here's your task, fake your death." Kylar instructed, Toshi's eyes widened in horror. "You have tonight to do this, at dawn you come back here, understood?" Toshi nodded meekly.

Kylar vanished, literally vanished in front of her eyes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Flint, What a surprise." Came the cool voice of the Shinga, Kylar glared from under his hood. He detested the sa'kage. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" Asked the calm and collected woman opposite him behind the desk.

She was the second most powerful woman in Elenea, the first being the queen, who only came first because of the loyalty of her subjects. Shinga Anna-miri mainly came second because she was stupid enough to be the Shinga with her face public in the underworld; Momma K always had puppets as the Shinga.

Anna-Miri was a particularly curvy woman in her late thirties, she had one streak of grey from stress in brunette wavy hair that had been pulled up into an elegant bun, her dress was of the latest fashion, a deep blue with a royal purple trim. The only thing she had in common with Momma k was the calm demeanour and scandalous cleavage.

"I need a safe house that no other wetboy or hired killer know about, one with plenty of supplies, in the city, a large room for training and small windows." Kylar said, straight to the point.

"Why the hurry?" Anna-Miri asked as she flipped through some files on her desk.

"I don't believe that's any of your business," Kylar snapped.

"I'm curious, as a wetboy you had to come up with a cover, you're the type of person who wouldn't use his real name and somehow I doubt, Flint Wild is it, what is you're real name?" She asked and passed him a sheet of paper and a map. Kylar accepted it and met her gaze with sturdy eyes of his own.

"You're right, I would never use my real name and I don't know you Anna-Miri, so what makes you think that I would tell you?" Kylar asked snidely and left.

Call him anti social, call him a miser, it didn't matter, he was falling apart and the rough cover was his only means of dignity.

_**Author's note:**_

_**Well? Whataya think? I might put up the next chapter soon; I have way too much time of my hands… But first I want a positive review, not a reminder; I'm tired of them, just a nice 'I love this' review.**_

_**Actually screw that, tell me what you really think, just no flames, cause I will shove them back down your throat, believe me, I'm a monster in disguise. **_

_**I have plans for this fanfiction, but I generally go with the flow. It will always end up where I want it though. I'm just having fun here.**_

_**Okay, I'm an author, this isn't an advertisement; it's just to keep me from being bored. If there is a fanfiction you want done, I have a list of anime and books on my profile that's I'd be willing to type up for you. Just PM me… It'll be fun.**_

_**Now as for this fanfiction, I want you to do me a favour, REVIEW. Seriously, it matters, cause I will not put up the next chapter until I get a load of reviews, sure you may just me reading this and think, someone else can do that shi*t. Wake up! You're not the only one thinking that out there, just review, review before my voice gets sore from yelling too much! Do it now!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Toshi crawled behind the foreign fruits store, faking her death seemed to be the only way to get out of the warrens and if anything, that was what she wanted, she had the chance of a life time, now she had to put everything she had leant about living in the warrens to the test.

Toshi ducked out from behind the fruit stall and stole a pomegranate; it was a fruit that was becoming increasingly popular.

"Stop, thief!" Screamed the stall tender, a man jumped out and grabbed her mucky hair, Toshi whipped out her knife and slashed across the man's hand, he flinched back, giving her enough time to run. And she ran, pushing her way through the crowd, she jumped out onto the road and slid under a cart. Then smashed the pomegranate and ripped her cloth around her chest and smeared the red juice there, then dribbled it from her mouth to look like she had internal bleeding.

Toshi crawled out fro under the cart before it ran her over and left the rest of the pomegranate in the muck, it was a waste but she didn't have time to eat it. Keeping her head low, she ran and slipped into an abandoned alley, then let out a blood curdled, well-practiced scream. It sounded like a cat dying.

Soon she heard the guild coming, they knew her scream, it was usually used in a ploy to rob some innocent noble of all their money, it had been Crow's idea, and a damned clever one at that.

A messy mousy haired boy rounded the corner, his hands on his knees, bent over to catch his breath, he was sixteen and the only person she could call family, even though he was nothing like one.

"Holy Shit, what happened to you?" He demanded and rushed to her side, pulling her down so she was sitting on his nee. Toshi met his solid deep brown gaze with mystic silver ones of her own.

"I… I can't stand it anymore, I want to die." She acted out and stood away from him, faking a sway and looked over his shoulder with a drunken look in her eye.

"H-hey, that's, that bullshit, we need you, I need you, you can't die!"

Toshi made it look as if she suddenly snapped to, meeting his gaze once more she turned and ran, he was going to follow, he was just that type of person. And he did, he had longer legs than her and more stamina, but she had her size to the advantage, Toshi skidded under the carriages on the highway and out the other side.

She was near the river, from as far back as she could remember the river was always filthy and as mucky as ever, never changing, it was like sludge and was probably full of the shit and piss from people's buckets that people threw out the window, it had to go somewhere and it only made sense it was the river.

Then she jumped, luckily she could swim, but swimming in literal shit was a little difficult. Toshi didn't hear Crow scream her name. Kisa, she had lied to the hooded man, she did have a name, Kisa. But she did like the name he gave her better; Toshi was a cute name. If she were on the surface she would have face palmed, she had to fake her death and all she could think about was her names? She'd just explain to her new master when she was finished.

Toshi drifted to the surface, she looked like a log under he muck, Crow wasn't there, had he given up on her already? Was he really that much of a bastard?

Whatever, she couldn't care less; Crow had seen her supposedly commit suicide. If that wasn't good enough for the hooded man, then what was?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was almost dawn, where was that girl? Kylar sighed; he was acting like Durzo again, so why didn't he care? What had he not got now that he didn't then?

"Hey mister," came a little girl's voice, Kylar turned to Toshi. The smell hit him first; he summoned the ka'kari to his nose and mouth to act like a gas mask.

"I faked my death, just like to told me to," she said and looked hopefully at his shadowed face by the hood.

"Of course you did," he half muttered to him self, "we better take a detour to bath houses before I take you home."

"Home?"

"Yeah, home."

"Sounds good,"

"Yeah, it sure does." He muttered quietly, Toshi yawned. "I'm not carrying you." He eyed the brown stains on her entire frame, she giggled in reply.

After a while they turned into the bathhouses, the hooded man tossed the tender a couple silver coins and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and lead Toshi outside where two maids stripped her down and made her scrub herself down with water from the well before getting in the hot springs. Toshi didn't mind, it was rather refreshing, but a little freezing, soon her teeth were chattering. Forget her fatigue and the fact it was dawn.

It wasn't long before she was soaking away her worries in the hot springs.

She had heard of wetboys before, it was said that the legendary Night Angel was a wetboy and his master the undefeated Durzo Blint. So who was he? To be perfectly honest she didn't know much about wetboys, she thought there were about twenty professional wetboys in the city. Which one was he? Toshi put her head under water and blew bubbles; she came up for air.

"Hey, girl, are you alright?" A woman asked her, she was looking straight at her back, one long wound was scratched there and there were bruises of all types everywhere on her body. The lady was eying the bruises in the shape of handprints the most though.

"Wha? Oh yeah these things, I'm fine." Toshi grinned happily, in fact she was better than fine, she was great; she finally had a master. She climbed out of the hot spring and stretched, one of the house attendants gave her a slack bag with a button holding it shut and said. "A young man told me to give this to you, he said you were to dress in these and take you to room number 15." She smiled professionally.

It had to be her new master. Eagerly she pulled out the clothes inside, they were slightly worn as if second hand, it was a pair of deep blue faded trousers, woollen socks and an un-dyed long sleeved shirt, Toshi pulled them on and rolled the trousers and shirt up to elbow length and nee length. The attendance lady raked a comb through her midnight black hair, her hair was chin length and very straight, a Ceuran child through and through.

The lady then showed her to a big oak door and left her to it. A young man answered the door; he smiled when he saw her. He had chin length dark hair and a shaved chin; his beige was rolled up to his elbows and trousers were a deep brown and un like her it wasn't faded, it looked good on him, not scruffy and cute like it did on her and he wore his shoes, not around his neck like her.

"Mister?" Toshi asked, curious.

"Hello Toshi, I am your new master, call me sensei. It's Ceuran for 'master' and that is what I am to you. I am a wetboy and my name is Flint Wild. Your name is Toshi; you have no need of a last name for now. Understood?" Toshi nodded. "Good, come in." He jerked his head in; the room had a desk, a windowsill, a couple chairs and two beds. "This is our room for the night. Save your questions for later." He added before she could open her mouth and jumped onto the bed and slid the covers over himself.

Toshi sighed and jumped into the other bed, as soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep, all notions of curiosity gone, until late afternoon when they'd finally wake.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Wake up," said a sharp voice. Toshi grabbed a pillow and put it over her head, bed was far too comfy to get out off. The pillow and blanket was suddenly ripped away from her, she opened her eyes with a squint. Sensei Wild stood there, a scowl on her face, fully dressed in thick black material with a huge sword on his back and a cloak and bag in hand.

"Now get dressed and be down stairs for breakfast in as little time as possible, take too long and no food for you."

Toshi heard the door close, leaving her to get dressed. Ugh, it was too early. But she wasn't a teenager yet, so technically she shouldn't be so tired, she'd had much worse days. The light of a new dawn shone through the curtains. Dawn? She never got up at dawn, was her sensei insane to get up at this hour? Yes. And that would explain her fatigue. With the motivation of no breakfast Toshi rolled out of bed and fell in a bedraggled mess on the floor. She threw the faded blue trousers on a shirt raked the comb through her hair and grabbed her shoes. Everything that she owned.

The inn was actually a hot spring thingy of sorts… With rooms up stairs for sleeping, a bar at the side of the inn thingy, and hot springs everywhere else. It was clear it was mainly for baths.

Kylar was sat at an oak table in the dark-ish room, the curtains were pulled back and the bar man wasn't there, in fact no one expect Flint Wild was there, Toshi entered the room. Kylar jerked his head towards the seat across from him for her to sit. And so she did.

"Help yourself to breakfast." He said in between mouthfuls of porridge. Toshi piled eggs and bacon on her plate with a mug of warm milk to the side.

"What are we doing today?" Toshi asked with her mouth full of food, Kylar didn't notice, he was concentrating on reading a book, he pulled out a pen and wrote something in the margin.

"This and that." _Note to self, never ask sensei a direct question. _

"So, are you going to train me?" Toshi asked.

"Uh… No…" Kylar was distracted. _So, it is true that men can't multitask… _

"We're buying you clothes, I have everything else. Then we're going to find my house" Kylar finally answered.

"Oh… So you don't know where your home is?" Toshi asked.

"No, I have a map, it's a safe house and I bought it so I could train you with out anyone knowing where we are." Kylar said and finished up his bowl of porridge.

"That makes sense I suppose." She shrugged. Kylar snapped the book shut and tossed in the huge rucksack.

"Let's go,"

"But I haven't finished yet!"

"Too bad, learn from your mistakes and maybe next time you'll have a full stomach." Kylar said. Toshi stood, hands in pockets and a scowl on her face, eyebrows knitted together in annoyance.

Kylar lead her out side onto the streets, since it was the break of dawn. Toshi stopped in her tracks.

"S-sensei?"

"Yes?" Kylar turned curious.

"It's, dawn now, it was dawn when I went to bed too."

"Yeah, you slept all day and night. As a former street rat I figured you needed your sleep." And her carried on at a fast pace, so Toshi practically had to run to keep up with him. Unsure as to whether or not she should be offended, exactly how did he know so much about street rats anyways?

"Uhh… Thanks."

Kylar turned into an alley and unlocked a house; it had three floors, looked identical to the ones next to it. It was just outside the warrens, so it wasn't entirely safe, there wasn't much sewage around and the windows were barred.

"Here we are, home sweet home." Kylar said sarcastically and opened the door. Toshi looked around, they were in a very small room, the door in front of them had thirteen locks on it, Kylar unlocked each and every one of them and locked up behind them while Toshi looked around.

The entire first floor and second was one huge room, with a bamboo floor and a shelving unit to the side of the room, the other side was a workbench that ran along the entire wall, on it was every type of weapon that she could imagine plus more.

Kylar took his cloak off and threw it onto a hook on the other side of the room. Gesturing her to do the same, his set his sword and rucksack on the workbench.

"This is the training room, upstairs is your bedroom, mine, the kitchen, my study and the lavatories. Got that?" Kylar asked.

"Yeah." Toshi said happily.

"No, when I ask you a question, you reply with 'understood', not your warren slang. Do you understand Toshi?" Kylar demanded.

"Understood." Toshi almost squeaked.

"You know what?"

"Huh?"

"We can begin your training today."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

"Awesome!"

"Here." Kylar threw a dagger at her feet. Toshi screamed.

"Relax, if I wanted you dead, then you'd be dead." He yawned. Toshi took deep breaths for reassurance.

"Steel is one of the best metals for blades, when you're a bit stronger I'll start training you in swordsmanship, but for now you can use a one bladed steel dagger. You'll learn how to throw it, defend, attack and throw multi daggers at once."

Kylar took an identical dagger off the workbench.

"This is a throwing dagger, it is not for fighting with, so it doesn't need a guard, it is made of steel, the blade is heavier than the blade so that is can spin easier." He turned it on its side. "If you're infiltrating somewhere and they search you for weapons, the dagger is designed to be thin so as to not stick out and make it obvious that you are armed. It's one of my favourite weapons, so I insist that you perfect throwing them."

He flicked his wrist and five very small dagger released them selves from their restraints under his shirt into his hands and in one swift movement, he released them, they flew like a bird of prey and fixated themselves in the dummy on the other side of the massive room. Toshi stood there with eyes wide; he was amazing.

"You'll start with throwing one of them, before I introduce you to throwing more than one of them, you'll perfect using one. I won't let you use some weapons; they are just too inconvenient. You don't have the talent, so I'll make you the perfect assassin. My master always disapproved of assassins, but if I train you better than a wetboy, it won't be so bad." Toshi nodded. "These are the weapons that you can practice with while I'm out." Kylar finished.

"Understood." Toshi chirped happily. She stepped forward to look at the weapons he had gestured to, they were all small and small-medium sized. He really was looking out for her, it was as if he was used to looking after people as young and small as her. Whatever he was used too, she appreciated it.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Why he let on a little girl like Toshi to be his apprentice, he did not know, the only reason he could think was that she reminded him of Uly and the memories of his master, the people he could've considered family and Elene. Elene, not a day passed when he didn't think of her.

He had to admit; he was kind of excited to start training her properly, there as so much to do.

**Author's Note: Yeah, I'm excited too, in fact I can't wait, I have so much planned. *Clearly grinning here.* But before I do, I want a review! So review like your life depends on it! Do it now! Please?**

**REVIEW UNDERLINGS!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

And so, three months of toil passed. Sometimes Toshi swore that her master was sadistic; also she could never get the hang of calling him sensei. It just wasn't her style.

The first couple days, Kylar showed her around parts of the city and made her memorize them like the back of her hand, he showed her pressure points. So that she could floor a full-grown man in seconds, she had to admit, when she floored Kylar she literally hopped around almost singing with glee. Even though Kylar hadn't defended himself in the first place.

He got his pay back in literature though, as soon as he saw her face screwed up in concentration over memorizing the alphabet, he felt something like laughter in him. He was worse than Durzo and that was saying something.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was a new day, three months into her training and all Toshi wanted were the pancakes that Kylar was so good at making. Her stomach growled, a clear sign she should get her lazy ass out of bed.

She pushed back the covers and stretched, then put on a pair of cotton brown trousers and white shirt with a red sash on. Toshi had eventually and grudgingly gotten used the shoes after her master made her wear them for twenty-four hours straight.

Kylar was up and about like usual, always punctual and reliable when it came to the time, which of course she couldn't read; it just felt good thinking it. Like she was smart or something.

"'Morning master," Toshi said sleepily, rubbing the goo stuff out of her eyes. She took a seat, like usual he was making pancakes, busy about the kitchen; somehow he still looked manly.

"Hey… Toshi," he mumbled. Toshi had learned early on that her master wasn't a morning person; she had had the unfortunate lesson taught when he literally threw her out his room when she tried to wake him up on her third day. She had faced his wrath for weeks after that.

In fact, neither of them were morning people. Toshi banged her head against the table in a pathetic attempt to wake up. She was defiantly an eighty year old.

Kylar wordlessly placed a plate in front her with two pancakes on it, she slowly grinned, he was the best master ever. Toshi loaded maple syrup one, lemon and sugar on the other and rolled them, taking a huge bite of syrup and pancake. She licked the sugar around her lips; home cooked breakfast was the best.

"Master, why did you name me Toshi?" She asked him, Kylar looked up, he had a look in his eye that she'd never seen before.

"It was spur of the moment."

And that was what she believed for the next ten years.

Kylar stood abruptly and walked out. If only she had been older she would have recognised that look, but alas, fate made her suffer. A little confused, Toshi finished her breakfast and went down stairs to the massive training room. Her master was there, he had his eyes closed, but it was amazing, the sequence of movements in air. She took on of the only seats by the workbench and stared. The movements were fluid, amazing, mind-boggling.

Each move was precise, clean, quick and deadly, he punched, spun and kicked back wards, spun again and kicked thrice, punch deliberately out of time, jumped and landed with a quick succession of blurred movements, a feat that he made seem easy. Still he had his eyes closed; no doubt he had sensed her presence though. He stopped at turned to her.

"Martial artists become famous through heroic deeds. Imagine a powerful martial artist surrounded by enemies, about twenty. The have weapons, he has his fists and those are more than enough." He picked up a tankard from the bench and drained it. "He fights and wins. But supposed he was a great enough master that he remembered every move that he made during the battle. -"

"For real?"

"Yeah, and suppose he teaches the moves he made to his pupils, who go on to teach their students and the chain reaction begins. Do you know what the movements are called" It was a rhetorical question. "Kata. It's a sacred form of martial arts. Remember this, Toshi. Cause today, I am going to teach you a Kata. " Kylar finished.

"A?"

"Mm hmm. You heard me correctly; there are 14 Kata… That I know of anyways." Kylar answered. Toshi grinned. "Now go change into the fighting clothes I gave you, I know cotton is comfortable, but it wears out more easily and that gets holes. Believe me, I tried wearing just cotton too, failed miserably too…"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Flash back

_One summer's evening in Cenaria, age ten. Kylar/Azoth kicked and punched the dummy, Master Blint was away, in which he only explained in a short letter. _

I've gone out, fend for your self while I'm gone.

_Sometimes he wished that master Blint had taken him with him, but he knew he'd never be allowed. Master always complained that he never got his punches quite right and that when he kicked; his left leg was high than his right. Hopefully that would change during this training session. He spun on the ball of his foot and kicked as high as he could with his right, not high enough. He kicked again and again._

_Eventually he began to feel fatigue. _

_No, he couldn't let Master Blint down, he was tired of the glances that he so often received, he just wanted Blint to be proud of him. _

_He started up his routine again. Kick punch; punch to the head, middle, and knees, Then the same with his right leg without putting it down._

_It began to get breezy, Kylar shut all the windows in the safe house, but still it was breezy. He looked down._

_The bottom of his favourite cotton trousers were dreadfully frayed, he's worn them too much, but that wasn't all. He looked high up and embarrassing as it was, there was a hole exactly were his groin was. He blushed. At which point Master Blint walked in through the front door, in a flurry Kylar point his hands over his groin as if he needed the bathroom and scrammed as fast as he could. _

_Durzo watched, an amused expression on his face, he shook his head in covered laughter, that boy…. There was no cure._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Kylar finished summarizing his story, Toshi couldn't stop giggling.

"So, go change." He said, a smile on his lips, having Toshi with him was like watching himself and Uly. She nodded and left to get dressed.

Kylar sat down and leaned back, it had been a long time since he had thought of when his master trained him. Durzo Blint had decided to keep his identity after the battle instead of revealing himself as Acaelus Thorne.

When he had asked him why, he had replied 'Acaelus Thorne didn't know anything, he was me, but he had a different persona. I had centuries to live, watching the people I loved die and I learned lessons that Acaelus could never learn, Acaelus was a prince, I am an ex—wetboy. I am not no longer he, so I can't use his name. You'll find this problem too, I recommend my way, it's easiest.'

Indeed, Kylar's former master always found the most efficient way out of problems, it was a trait that Kylar always admired.

Toshi walked back into the room and spun on the spot so he could see her outfit, it was a white gi** (Author's note: a gi is what martial artists wear, Google image it if your still confused ^_^) **

"Very nice," Kylar approved. "Now the first Kata I'm going to teach you is called pinan-nidan, stand there." He pointed to a spot in front of him. "Now ball your fists and place them in front of your thighs, slightly relaxed. Feet shoulder width apart. This is the beginning stance, when I say ya-me or yoi stance. Move to this position immediately."

"Understood."

And so he showed her Kata, but Kata wasn't on her mind. His past was, he remembered Vi; she had an accident and died. He had been there and the look on her face, like she had wanted to tell him something, but couldn't make up her mind whether she should or not. Back then he had only thought of how to save her, not her expression, it never occurred to him that she might have news that would change his life.

"One more time, from the beginning." Kylar commanded her. Toshi obediently went through the moves almost automatically.

"Open your stance more and where are you aiming your fist?"

Toshi corrected her stance and aimed her fist to the chest and not the balls. Kylar winced, if there had been a real man in front of her… He grinned; she could totally kick an amateur's ass. Keyword – amateur.

"Ya-me." he commanded. "Very good," He picked up a list off the workbench. "Here, this is your new to do list, I'm going to be gone for a while, try and get it all done before I return."

At least he had been a bit more specific than Durzo had been.

Toshi nodded.

"Understood. See ya!" And she scurried off, as an eight year old; she was full of boundless energy. It made him weary just looking at her.

Kylar swiftly changed into darker clothes and put on his heavier cloak with the hood that shaded his face so no one knew what he looked like. Cloaks weren't uncommon anymore; many men and woman alike wore them for there own reasons. It worked as a perfect mask; you could blend perfectly in the crowd.

His locked up behind him and made his way to the Shinga's whereabouts.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

In Elenea, several brothels had mysteriously popped up, one of them in particular was a little unusual in history, it was the twin of a brothel in Cenaria, the Blue Bar; this brothel was called the broken bar. Apart from the names, everything about the two places was exactly the same, the architecture, the drinks, the women's attitude and the professionalism about the place. Of course back then Momma K had run the place, but now, Anna Miri had complete control over it.

Kylar opened the door, the building had three floors, the first had the privet rooms and the bar, the second had the bedrooms and the third was for storage only.

The room Kylar walked into was the common room, it had several tables and matching sofas everywhere, to the left ran a long bar with two maids behind it, every where he looked were scandals in clothes that barely covered anything. Lace, lots of lace that showed flashes of skin, very thing white cloth that was slightly transparent. Enough to the rouge of nipples and the creamy skin around them.

"Can I help you?" Asked a breathy voice, Kylar turned to see a scandal in red and nothing else. He didn't even glance at the generous cleavage.

"I'm looking for Anna-Miri, I'll wait ten minutes, but no longer. Tell her that Flint is in the common room and waiting." Kylar drawled. The woman looked a little disappointed and left to fetch her mistress.

Kylar took a seat at the bar and ordered a light beer. Any other brothel and it would have tasted like piss, but here, it was decent.

"Flint?" Asked a feminine voice, Kylar turned, Anna-miri stood there, he hands crossed across her chest, her eyebrows looked knitted together.

"I'm a little busy at the moment, come back later." She commanded, Kylar met her eyes with a glare of his own, his aura dominated hers in seconds; she adverted her eyes in submission.

"No, be grateful I came across the city to talk in the first place, technically you should have come to me." he said cryptically.

"Well if it's that important, why don't we go into a more private room?" She compromised, Kylar nodded and lead the way into a side room, and luckily it was empty.

Anna-miri sat down on a sofa and gestured to the space next to her, he took the seat across from her, over the coffee table.

"So, Flint. Why _did_ you come to here, or were you just looking for a fucking mate?" She asked and poured her self a cup of tea. Kylar took it and out of her hands before she could drink and poured it un-ceremonially onto the floor and into the embroidered Seth rug. Ana-miri blinked questionably.

"Poison is a dangerous thing, Anna. You never know where it is. That's five times you of me you life." Kylar looked almost amused, he used to play the game with Durzo after the battle. It brought back good memories.

"Well," She leaned forward so he could have a good look down her cleavage; he looked deliberately out the window.

"Magnificent view," he winced at his own pun. Anna-miri smiled seductively, not understanding his snide comment.

"I came because I want all the information you have on the only female wetboy in history, Viridiana Sovari. She had a secret and I want to know what it is."

It was true, the look in her eye and her last words to him. 'I'm sorry I never-' She never finished her sentence, when she had died, he as so overcome with grief that he didn't actually think about it for a long time after that and sort of detached himself from society, she had been one of the last survivors from when he had been mortal. But now it was time to deal with her last words.

Anna-miri gave him a confused look.

"She trained under Hu Gibbet and called herself Vi."

"Vi? The Vi? Legendary wetgirl, I know the one, she was my idol for years, just ask me about her, I know everything there is to know." She answered. Kylar cocked a bemused eyebrow, Vi fanatic… He had never thought he'd meet one, or that one existed.

"Her secret… Well I'm sure she had plenty, can you be more specific?"

"No. Tell me anything people in general don't know?"

"Vi despised her mother."

_Obviously… _

"And she died with a letter under her pillow." She continued.

Kylar slammed his hands down on the table, half standing up; he had a fierce look in his eyes.

"Where is this letter?"

"Who knows? It went missing thirty years ago. Hasn't been seen since it was in Lord Terasu's hands. Is that the last of your questions?" Anna-miri answered. Kylar stood abruptly and curtly nodded.

"Yes, if you find any news of it, contact me immediately. You know where I will be."

He shut the door behind him a little more loudly than intended. He was so close to finding the secret and yet so far away.

**Author's Note: Ugh this took way longer than intended, sorry about that. It was only because I got a review so quickly.**

**Dear fantaeoin,**

**Thank you for reviewing! I only had the motivation write this chapter because of you! ^_^**

**-firefly **

**Okay let me explain a couple things to you, I am Japanese obsessed, I do karate so I know what I'm doing with martial arts and yes, Kata is a real thing and practiced in sessions often. Although, I'm not entirely sure if the history behind it is real, I made it up, it was the only logical explanation I could come up with.**

**Here are two questions: What do you think of Kylar's almost bipolar personalities? Is Kylar more of a teacher, brother or father to Toshi? **

**The next chapter will be written as quickly as possible (one week maximum), but only if I get another review, if you review, I will put up another chapter, so. The updates are almost up to you.**

**REVIEW UNDERLINGS!**

**-Firely in the Mist ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

Two years passed, Toshi was ten years old and Kylar was getting more and more irritated it, Vi's letter still hadn't turned up. Of course he had hired men to track it down, but they couldn't even find proof that it existed in the first place. If it weren't for his gut feeling, he would have come to the conclusion that Anna-miri had been lying. But his ka'kari made him see the truth, she hadn't been lying. She truly believed it existed, but that didn't necessarily mean that it did. She could have been told a lie, manipulated or hypnotised for all he knew. He was just going around in circles.

In the two years, Toshi had learned to read and write, basic chivalry from different cultures and general knowledge. She had grown her hair to mid waist and always kept it in a messy bun at the back of her head and cut her fringe so her luminous silver eyes couldn't be seen. And finally, the biggest miracle happened, she had got accustomed to wearing shoes. Dun dun dun.

Kylar hadn't changed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Outside the gates of Aenu in Ceura, two hooded figures slid off rented horses and handed the reins to the stables. The taller of the two was about six foot five, the shorter was four foot seven. There were gate guards, highly trained ones too, but the swarm of people going in and out of the city was too large for them to control entirely. Nor did anyone need a pass to go to and fro. It was enough of a traffic jam as it was without security.

The figures slipped in through the gates.

"Master, were those real sa'ceurai?" The shorter one hissed from the corner of her mouth. She sounded young, like a ten year old.

"Yes Toshi, the best swordsmen in Midcryu, they aren't in the army because they retired, but since they are swordsmen it would be a shame to waste talent, so the king decided to make them security guards, it is the fate of all soldiers in Ceura." The elder replied, his voice was a tenor, it sounded sure and steady, comforting. The younger drew closer; the streets were crowded and made it hard to follow her master.

Somehow her master always made everything into a lesson; sometimes she wondered exactly how much he knew, he could always answer her questions no matter what they were.

The two slipped out of the crowd and into a narrow alley, then stopped outside a wooden house, the taller unlocked the place and entered, like the last safe house, it had an inner door with a dozen locks, Kylar strode in and locked the door behind the.

He spread his arms wide.

"Welcome, kohai * to our new humble abode." He through his hood back, showing dark chin length, shaggy-ish hair that made all the ladies squeal. The younger threw her cloak onto the workbench to the side of the large room.

She had her long black hair in a messy bun and cut so her silver eyes couldn't be seen. The two of them both wore similarly cut grey and black clothes that hung loosely for easy movement and storage of weapons.

"Home sweet home." Toshi muttered.

"Yeah," Kylar chuckled. "Welcome to Ceura by the way."

"Right," she yawned.

"You should sleep," he suggested

"We both should."

"You go ahead, I have some paper work and business in the city, now scram, I have work to do." Kylar replied and disappeared, probably unpacking everything. It was a known fact that Kylar didn't like to move places, so they changed safe houses everything year instead of every month like he used to with his former master.

As soon as Toshi's head hit the pillow, she fell asleep, Kylar wished he could join her in his own bed but he couldn't.

He pulled out his mask and mottled greys and got changed, rubbing charcoal grey paste into his skin so his skin wasn't showing, changed his boots so he could move easier and tied his leather belt equipment around his waist. He opened the window and leapt out into the dying sunset. Soon it would be night, where he belonged.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Wake up, three seconds, now."

Toshi leapt out of bed and automatically ducked, she was right, Kylar had kicked the air above her head.

They had been in Aenu for about a month now, Kylar had begun to teach her Ceuran language, chivalry and everything that came with them. He had taken her around the area and trained her on the rooftops every other night or so, it seemed that he was gone more and more. It wasn't a problem though; she had become very efficient at making pancakes.

"Ugh… Morning master." Still not a morning person, she had inherited that from her master too.

"Get dressed in this and be own in the training room in ten minutes maximum." Kylar draped a Ceuran styled dress over the chair and left.

The kimono type dress had two layers, the first was a light purple, and the outer one was cotton, deep purple with black roses embroidered along the hem. Then she put on the wooden sandals and teased her hair up into its usual messy bun, the effect was… pretty.

Of course there was a problem though, moving in a dress… it was virtually impossible, especially down stairs, how she managed to get down the ladder she did not know.

Her master stood in a black gi with the classical Ceuran sleeveless nee high cloak over it. His hands were behind his back, military style, waiting.

"We have no time for breakfast."

Good, she wasn't hungry anyways… yet.

"Alright, maybe I should have warned you yesterday, but that would have defeated the point of this, expect the unexpected. Except that concept is impossible. Just do the best you can. Okay?"

_What?_

"From now on, your name is Emiko. Or as the people here would call you: Emiko. I am your elder brother; my name will be Kyle. Our parents died when you were younger and I decided to bring you here so you could get an education, I am a swordsman." He gestured to his waist; a katana was buckled there. "Have you a weapon on you?" Toshi shook her head. Kylar passed her a leather thong with five throwing knives, "hide this on you, just in case."

"Understood."

"Then lets go."

Toshi slipped the thong around her upper thigh under her dress and Kylar unlocked the door, held it open and locked up behind them. Sometimes living in a safe house was such a nuisance.

It was about the eighth hour in the morning, in autumn, there was a gentle breeze and the summer sun hadn't worn off on the city, the glow of maple tree leaves lighting up the streets. It was gorgeous.

About one year into her training with Master Wild, Toshi was taught to 'play the part' and 'improvise', which proved very useful in times like these. Kylar had told her that when they switch safe house eventually she'd have to get a new identity. He had beat the drill into her mind so it stuck their like carved stone. So now, she knew exactly what to do and Kylar wouldn't have to teach her, her own new personality. She'd keep her persona, but actually be polite for a change and not mention her self too often. It was improvisation, a skill that Kylar said usually came naturally and thank Kami it did for Toshi, her instincts were just as precise as Kylar's. But that didn't stop him for kicking her ass in sparring matches, he was just simply better and she had a feeling he'd always be that way.

The streets of Aenu didn't have many people on them, just a couple stragglers, that's what Kylar loved about Ceura, it didn't have the warrens, sure it had the occasional beggar, but not as much as Cenaria, at least in Aenu the beggars actually got money from begging. Little did Kylar know that there was no beggars because there was a large centre for the homeless, it was a lovely thought, if only Cenaria could be like that. It reminded him so much with his time with Elene and Uly in Caernarvon.

"Master? So you mentioned education, am I going to be enrolled in a school?" Toshi asked, breaking the morning silence.

"Kinda." He grinned cryptically. He turned off the main street and won a few windy ones. He stopped outside a decently sized house and abruptly knocked on the door without hesitation, a sign that he went there often.

There door opened, a tall man stood there, he looked… Cenarian, his chocolate brown hair was greying at the roots and receding at the hairline. He had pulled it up into a tight high ponytail, his clothes were dully coloured and Ceuran but smart nonetheless.

"Ah, Flint, come in, good to see you." He beckoned them in, his eyes crinkling in a smile. "I see you have someone with you, a daughter perhaps?" He led them into a living room, a fireplace to the left and plenty of windows for light. They took seats.

"No, an apprentice."

"Well it's a delight to meet you, youngling." The man smiled in her direction.

"You too mister!" Toshi grinned.

"…"

Toshi felt the gaze of a glare on her back, she glanced at Kylar, she wished she hadn't. Immediately she leapt up.

"I am so sorry sir, I meant, the pleasure is all mine, forgive my imprudence."

Kylar often forgot that she was only young; he had become Durzo's apprentice when he was older than her. Just by looking he could tell that she was ten years old, but if it were anyone else, they would have no idea, she always acted so grown up and caught on quickly to big words. What other ten year old would use the word 'imprudence' in an everyday conversation.

"Oh, it's quite alright. In fact it's a nice change. Your apprentice is lovely, Flint."

It was strange to hear her master's name, Flint Wild, the Cenarian traveller and wetboy.

"I'm not so sure," Kylar, teased her, "wait 'til you get to know her and tell me that again."

"Will I get that chance or will you be going back to Cenaria like usual?" the man asked.

"No, we're here for a year. Specifically for one reason."

"And what would that be?"

"Emiko. My apprentice," the man cocked a questioning eyebrow. "I want you to train her in the way of the blades, both Ceuran and Cenarian, plus more if you have the time."

"I'm sorry Flint, but I don't help Wetboys and Wetgirls that way, you'll have to find someone else."

Kylar didn't look taken aback, he didn't even think over what his reply had been.

"But you are the only one in Aenu that knows the ways of the blade and will teach a _girl _and without the discipline of Ceura's warriors. Besides, Emiko will be an assassin, not a wetgirl, she has no talent."

The man shook his head sadly.

"I'm afraid I just can't. I will not help future killers.

"Soldiers on the battle field are killers." Kylar argued.

"But they kill for a different reason, a noble reason." The man replied; his eyes were narrowed in anger now. Kylar opened his mouth to answer; Toshi put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Sir, when the Ceurans first invaded Cenaria, we Cenarians had almost no defence, if you had taken over our city, it wouldn't have been a battle, it would have been a massacre. There is nothing noble in that." Toshi said sincerely, meeting the man's brown eyed with her silver orbs.

Kylar looked proudly at his apprentice, she picked up quickly, more quickly than he had imagined she would have.

"There is still the manner of killing, you assassins and wetboys are sneaky; I can't teach someone who does that." The man retorted, a little calmer.

"You would have slaughtered us."

"… I can't, I just can't. I may not a have a reason anymore, but I refuse to teach you. I'm sorry." He managed to regain his undeserved dignity. "I believe you know where the door is." He gestured out the room.

"Well thank you for listening, Eiji." Kylar gave a dry smile and left with Toshi at his heels.

They heard the door lock uninvitingly behind them with a snap. Kylar and Toshi exchanged a look, bemused and hopeless at the same time.

"Education huh?" Toshi said. Kylar grinned and looked ahead.

"Yeah…"

"It was… An experience." Toshi replied.

"Which is in turn, an education."

"Right…" Toshi couldn't hide her laugh anymore; peals of laughter escaped her lips. "You were hopeless in there" She giggled. Kylar rolled his eyes at her.

"Thanks."

"Ooh did that hit a nerve?"

"Urusai *." He growled. Toshi knew when to stop, when Kylar went Kylar gave her _that_ tone of voice. It didn't happen often thank Kami.

An awkward silence fell over the two.

"Was it that important that I became this _Eiji's _apprentice as well as yours?"

"Yes, I may be a master, but as I master I have duties, he doesn't. He is retired and excused from his duties. Therefore he has the time to teach you and to be perfectly honest, I worry about you and he's the only one in the city I'd trust with you. Its just a bonus that he is an amazing swordsman and teacher."

"Hmm. I'll meet you back at the safe hose." And Toshi turned and ran, Kylar called out, she wasn't in any real danger by herself in this city, but just I case. He glanced around; no one was there. He summoned the ka'kari around himself, turning invisible; with extraordinary agility, he followed Toshi.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Toshi ran all the way back to Eiji's house and knocked on the door. Slowly the door opened.

"What do I have to do to make you my other master?" She panted, doubled over wither hands on her knees.

"Emiko? What a surprise… I'm sorry, I've already told you, I have nothing to do with the art of the sword to teach you."

"What do I have to do?"

"I just said-"

"I know what you said sir, I was there, I am asking you a question though. What do I have to do to make you my other master?" Toshi looked into his eyes with determination.

"You really want to know?" He asked. She nodded.

"Give up your goal to be an assassin, become my apprentice and my apprentice only." Eiji said, his voice was cold, almost harsh.

"I can't do that."

_Oh the irony._

"Then we have a problem."

"Yes we do, may I come in?" Toshi asked, Eiji sighed mentally, he didn't have time to talk to near stranger, let along argue.

"Of course," nonetheless, Toshi was a lady… Of sorts. He led her back into the living room that they were in before.

Toshi carelessly sat down.

"Do you know why I decided to become a hired killer, sir?" It was a rhetorical question.

Here we go…

"It was because I wanted to follow master Wild, he inspires me, and I'll never leave his side. Not until he throws me out of his home. I don't care if I end up being his sidekick for the rest of his life. It'll be worth it. For once in my life I feel alive. I was a rat on the streets, now… I am an apprentice, you don't know what that means; you were born into a wealthy family."

"Actually-" Eiji began.

"Of course, for all I know, you rose to be a wealthy man. Maybe you don't consider yourself a wealthy man, but to a street rat, your home is like a treasure chest filled to the brim with gold and most importantly, food. Don't get me wrong mister; I am not guilt tripping you. I am simply saying that Master Wild saved me from the fate of the streets. I will never betray him. Do you understand this?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"And do you know why he brought me into his home in the first place?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Me neither." She gave an almost sarcastic laugh, dry, laughter without amusement. "But I do know that I owe him my life and the only way he will let me repay it is if I become something like his legacy. He gave me choices, an assistant or an assassin. I obviously chose the latter. To live up to his expectations, I need to become the best assassin, better than wetboys, To become better than wetboys, that is my goal in life. I will not let him down. You are the only one who he trusts enough to teach me, for my goals, for my future, I need you help. Now I repeat myself, what do I have to do to make you my other master?" Toshi asked.

"I… Understand." He said faintly.

"Well food, 'cause I'm out of breath. Can I have a glass of water?" Toshi asked.

"Yes, in the kitchen, but don't you want to hear what you have to do?" the man asked.

"That's why I'm here."

"Prove that you can be a killer that doesn't kill the way an assassin does."

"In other words?"

"Take part in the Kage tournament and win."

Toshi blinked, Kage tournament?

"Sure I'm in." She grinned, actually understanding, not just being really stupid.

From the shadows, the ka'kari covered Kylar sighed. The girl really didn't know what she was getting herself involved with.

"How much training have you done?" Eiji asked.

"Two years and six months next week." She answered, not quite sure what he was talking about.

"That won't be nearly enough training to take part in the Kage tournament and win. Come back in at least three years time, five years should be enough." He replied curtly.

"I can do it, no, I will do it, you heard my reasons, I won't give up, not ever." Her eyes narrowed. Eiji sighed; it would be impossible to take his words back now, she was just going to end up getting hurt. As if hearing his thought she said. "I'm not a fragile girl, sir. I am a former street rat, I had to toughen up or die. The human body is a delicate thing, so easily destroyed. Poison, pressure, stress, heart failure, murder, a scratch can get infected and kill you, I've seen each of these up close, that is the fate of a street rat. I learned a couple tricks even before I became an apprentice; I'll win this tournament. So don't doubt me." Toshi said, a smile on her lips, and then she left the house.

Her eyes ahead to the beginning of a new day, the market, people and their everyday lives, something she could have had, but no, she wanted what she had already, the master she had always wanted, the master of pancake making, she was starving.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Author's note: **

**Ah hem. Yes! I kept within my deadline, I am very happy about that, eleven hours more and I would have failed. ^_^ You have no idea how many times I got side tracked. **

**My Beta/editor does editing for anime fanfiction, ever tried reading through your own writing, your eyes just skim over it; it's impossible! That is why we have such things as editors; unfortunately my Beta hasn't read the Night Angel Trilogy and can't help me. So I'm sorry if it irritates you, just try and deal with it.**

**Special thanks to 'Byond Lost'. Gave me an awesome PM. Thanks again!**

**Kage = shadow**

**Kohai = underling (opposite of sempai)**

**Urusai = shut up**

**This chapter didn't reveal too much of the plotline, but it is an important part. The next chapter should be really exciting, I finally get to put a fight in, a really big fight in, you have no idea how much I'm looking forward to it.**

**So here's the drill, review and in three days I put up the next chapter, if it passes three days, then I will make an extra effort in the chapter and make it longer and pay more attention to grammar, spelling and make the content interesting too. But that is only if it passes three days. **

**So review! And you get your chapter within the week. **

**REVIEW UNDERLINGS.**


	5. Chapter 5

The morning of the Kage tournament began like every other, with pancakes, maple syrup and drinks, only difference was that both Toshi and Kylar weren't tired, Toshi was the only one in fighting clothes; thick material that hung loosely around her body so she could move easily. Even her shoes were made for comfort and practicality, no leather, just cotton woven with something Toshi couldn't identify.

"So, tell me about the Kage tournament. Anything." Toshi said, trying to distract herself from her jitters about the tournament. Kylar cocked an eyebrow, but talked nonetheless.

"The Night Angel had many names, one of them was Kage, when he fought in the king's tourney, as it was called back then, no one knew he was the Night Angel, not even himself. Obviously he won and left, not to be seen again for a couple years. At his execution it was revealed that he as Kage."

"Execution? I thought he was immortal." Toshi interrupted.

"He was, he faked his own death at the execution and saved the very men who had him killed at the battle in Elenea fifty three years ago." Kylar lied, it wasn't true, he had died and come back to life, but he couldn't tell her that. Maybe he could, when she was older. But even if he did, he'd have to be extra careful.

"Didn't the Night Angel disappear?"

"Mm, he helped King Logan Gyre for a few years and vanished. The people hadn't thanked him properly and since they couldn't because he had gone, they wrote books, poems, recorded him in history, put glory to his name and named monuments he had been to after him. Which included the entire Kings' tourneys in every city even though he only went to one and that was in Cenaria. This one is where you are going to be fighting in a few hours. The rules will be explained there." Kylar explained. Toshi nodded. It was terrible distracting material.

"I saw the rules already, technically you only need a weapon and you name down in the participation book. " He continued.

"Technically? What do you suggest." She asked.

"In this tourney, you are allowed to use more than one weapon, it seems the rules changed over the years. And use another name." Kylar mused. Toshi made no comment but finish her pancake; Kylar poured her a glass of water and a light cider for himself.

"Here, you need all the hydration you can get." He said darkly. She downed it and the duo made their way down stairs, Kylar tossed her a sheathed bollock dagger, two leather thongs with ten throwing knives in each and a wakizashi *, a katana would be too big, she was only ten years old after all. "You'll also need these." She smiled weakly.

"Thanks." She sounded kind of faint. Kylar knelt down so they were face to face and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Relax, they only way you'll die at the tourney is if there's an accident, the blades are blunted so I highly doubt that would happen and if you did die. I would personally hunt down the bastard and sick a dagger up his ass, it's called a _bollock _dagger for a reason, you know." She tried a smile. Failed miserably. "Breathe, if you feel like you're about to cry, splash water on your face, people will think you're just cooling off, it's a warm day and fighting is sweaty and irritatingly-"

"Please stop worrying about me, master." Poker face.

_Who said I was worrying? I was merely being logical-_

"I'm fine, I wouldn't be doing this otherwise.' Never go into battle without certainty to win.' Right?" She convinced him, Kylar sighed.

"I taught you well, now let's get this over with." His eyebrows furrowed.

"You're worrying."

"No, I am not."

"You are."

"No, I'm not."

"Are too."

"Not."

"Are!"

"Not!"

And so the endless cycle began once more…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Toshi walked into a massive room, a little bigger than the one at the safe house. It looked like it was built underground, the flaming torches attached to the wall lit up the faces of her competitors, and Kami-Sama there were loads, small men, big men, fat men, thin men, average men, men with glasses, men without glasses, noblemen, street rats, swordsmen, axe men, dagger men, blades specialists, explosive specialists, men with stature, the homeless, the desperate, the proud, the gambling, family seeing them off and in the corner, the only woman sat on stool, face paint, leather armour and fur capes, wild hair, demonically beautiful.

Toshi quietly slipped through the crowd to the sign up clerks.

The man looked her up and down, she had added a black cotton mask that covered the bottom half of her face and a cloak to cover her clothes, the hood was up so her face was shadowed.

"Name?" The clerk said, obviously bored.

_And use another name, _Kylar's voice rung through her head.

"Nos*." She smiled; the meaning seemed appropriate enough.

"Weapons?" He drawled.

"Wakizashi and throwing knives." A good assassin always had an ace in the hole, ah hem, bollock knife.

"Next!"

She was in, now all she had to do was win. A Male mage snapped his fingers and a loud noise like a mini explosion erupted. **(Author's Note: Oh my Kami-Sama! Mini Explosion! Kawai!) **He stood up on the platform.

"I'm only going to explain the rules once, so listen up."

Toshi's ear twitched, a feat that took many training hours in the mirror, it had been worth it.

"Your name will be first called out by a mage and they will blunt your weapons if they are blunt-able. Then you will wait until your name is called out and you will go into the arena, where you will meet your opponent, as soon as you are in, the fight begins, no count downs, there are three station like this one we're standing in around the arena, that means two enemies. Touch each enemy three times without getting hit three times and you win the first round, then come back here and wait for the second round. You got that? Cause I'm not repeating."

"What happens if we break these _rules_?" Smirked a douche bag in the corner, his followers all around him nodding in absolute agreement.

The mage grinned, a fiendish glint in his eye.

"Then you will be dragged out of the arena by your toe nails, whipped until your bleeding like bitch her period and your insides turned with a toothbrush a sell them to the local dumpling store. Does that answer you question, Mr…" He looked at the clerk's book," Ignorant, Egotistic-Cunt?"

Toshi could tell they would get along nicely; she had to use that threat some day. She could hear someone wrenching in the background, the boy next to her gulped, slightly green in the face.

"Sounds… Fun." Came an entertained voice, Toshi looked out the corner of her eye at the speaker, he had a scar horizontally under his eye, sparkling hazel eyes and tasselled light brown short hair. If Toshi had to guess, she'd guess he was twenty-eight years old, single and average in everything. But he looked like a fighter, there was something about him that didn't seem right, she picked him out as her most potential threat, there were probably a few other tough ones to.

The mages began calling out names, Toshi noticed that the men around her were sizing each other up too, passing over her like she as nothing. Big mistake, she was gonna kick their asses.

Someone tapped her on he arm, Toshi swung around, it was the boy she had seen earlier, he didn't look so green anymore thank Kami. He had brown trousers, boots, and two long daggers at his hip, a dark green over shirt and a white under one. His hair was chestnut coloured and shoulder length, tied back in a ponytail with bits framing his face, like her, just no fringe, also he had freckles, she didn't. She would have to guess he was thirteen years old, rather tall and gangly too.

"Hey, my name is Smith, you look like the only other person my age around here. So what's your name?" He chattered nervously.

"My name is Nos, for future reference, don't touch me." Toshi warned him, he looked taken aback by how young her _feminine _voice sounded.

"So uh… Nos, why are you here?"

Nos mentally sighed; she hated socializing.

"My reasons are private." She retorted.

"Oh, I'm here to prove to my master that I am the best." He blabbered on.

"Good luck with that." Sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"Thank you." He replied perfectly cheerfully.

Toshi sighed; this guy was hopeless.

"Ya know. I heard that _Flint Wild_ is here to watch his apprentice, can you imagine it? His apprentice, _here_?" He gossiped,

"Really? What else do you know?"

_What Whataya know, the dork's useful after all…_

"I wasn't he one to see them, but my father's, best friend's, uncle's nephew's classmate's cousin's roommate saw them about side his father' inn's back door, training, it was pitch black, all he saw was shadows, but they were amazing, if the rumours are true, then I don't stand a chance against them."

_Damn right you don't._

"Speaking of dangerous, that guy with the scar, who is he?" Toshi nodded her head towards the potential enemy.

"Him? he's the coolest, my idol, his name is Cayd Baeden.-"

"Weapon?"

"What? Oh, sword and martial arts." He looked a little confused.

"Potential threat?"

"What the heck does that mean?" He laughed nervously, utterly perplexed.

_What an amateur._

Toshi made her way to this 'idol' of the amateurs, Cayd Baeden. Things were about to get interesting.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kylar yawned, the mage had _finally_ finished his explanation of he rules; it had seemed like hours. Sure a few things had changed since he had entered the tourney, but the principle was he same. Three strikes and you're out. Thank Kami he had booked a V.I.P seat in a private box at the top of the arena, with the ka'kari he had binoculars and a particularly comfortable seat.

By the time the first competitor went onto the stadium, he had half dozed off; only when the first megaphone announcement went off did he wake.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Cayd was talking to the exotic ladies across the massive room; Toshi was almost there when her name was called out by the blunting mage. She sighed; she guessed she'd see him on he arena or after.

"You're Nos, the one with the wakizashi and throwing knives, right." I wasn't even a question. Toshi nodded stiffly.

"Any other weapons and you get dragged out by your toe nails and-"

Toshi dumped her weapons in the mage's arms.

"That's all I've got."

"Uhh. Right." He mage ran his finger down the blade, leaving a slight glowing light, Toshi tested the sharpness on her finger, it would cut if too much pressure was put on it.

"How is it?"

"It will suffice." Toshi replied and walked off towards Cayd when her name was called again, time to fight; he'd have to wait. Toshi walked out for her first round, into the arena.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Round One

An arrow came flying her way, she ducked, rolled and threw two daggers, the spun and hit their targets perfects, the bluntness made them fall off, but it counted as a point off both men.

The one to the left had a bow and arrow and a hawk eye, the other had a rope around his waist and scimitar in hand. Both charged towards her, arrows came flying, all missed, the archer was pathetic. The scimitar swung, Toshi pushed the blade up with the flatter side of her wakizashi and slashed twice with her throwing knife. It was like he feel in slow motion towards the grounds, Toshi used him as a bench and jumped up and off like cat, pouncing on the poor archer and in two flicks, he was out too.

She didn't have a scratch on her. Kylar had trained her ten hours a day and instead of making her have a broad range of weapons she could use, he made her use lighter weapons and made her flexible and agile. It wasn't like Kylar's training with Durzo's had been, that had been more about power and strictness. With Toshi he just used her natural abilities to the fullest and improved a bit on everything else, it was amazing what a few years could do.

Round two

Her opponents were an amateur and an arrogant apprentice of a black smith, he had a war hammer in hand and actually looked a like a possible threat.

Toshi and the apprentice ganged up on the poor amateur, a throwing knife, a thwack on the head and a thwack to the lower belly. It knocked the wild right out of him.

Stalk-ish-ly, the two opponents circled each other, not taking their eyes of one another. Toshi switched her throwing knives to her wakizashi and slashed, just above the belt, the hammer knocked the blade out the way before she could land a hit, but it wasn't over yet.

Toshi jumped and kicked one after another in the diaphragm, he slouched over automatically, big mistake, Toshi flipped her wakizashi to her left hand and hit with all her might into the enemy's throat, still falling she made a hit.

He fell to the floor in a cloud of dust; he threw dirt up into the air, blinding her for an instant. The hammer fell on her head, ugh, she was getting a conclusion, but she couldn't fail, it was only the second round. The wakizashi fell to the ground as she fell back ten paces, if anything she was light on her feet.

At the end of each round, weapons are given back, so she still had her throwing knives, she had nine, now five, one after another she threw them, he dodged three, one hit. One more point to go. It seemed to drive him crazy, he charged forward, his down fall, her win. She casually threw a knife, it hit square on right between his eyes.

Over.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kylar watched his apprentice closely, she was doing well, keeping to the code nicely too, not showing her true potential or any weakness. The audience could sense it too, she had a dark shroud of mystery around her, a type of déjà vu engulfed him.

But mystery and curiosity wasn't enough, she needed what she didn't have, strength, she had plenty, but not enough to win. She would lose unless she finally started behaving like a true assassin.

She played almost fair, not to win, when he had been Kage, he had played with the enemy for the audience's amusement because he had strength. But she, she hadn't enough time to train before this, she would either lose or realise what she was, an almost assassin. When she came out of this, he'd give her a lecture she'd never forget.

Wait, was he actually worrying about her? He? The infamous Flint Wild, Kage, Kylar Stern and Night Angel.

He shook his head, no, he didn't deserve the surname of Stern, nor should he worry about Toshi, he trusted her, she would figure something out, she always had her own way, did what she wanted and eventually succeeded at victory against her flaws, not that she had many, she would grow up to be an extraordinary girl, he was just glad he would be there to watch over her.

Kylar sighed, he was such an idiot, how could he be arguing with himself at a time like this? Arguing mentally with one's self isn't a bad thing, it when you lose that you know you're loosing one's sanity too.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Round Thirteen

After this final round, there would be exactly fifty-three candidates left. Nearly all the amateurs were out, there had been a few surprises, a man in all black and a katana in each hand had defeated Cayd; his skill was indeed supreme. Then there was Smith, he had turned out to be actually very, very good with the twin daggers and had made it to thirteenth round too.

Plus countless others, and she had thought Cayd was bad enough, but he was gone and she was the one left standing.

She stepped out onto the arena for her thirteenth round, she took in her surroundings immediately, a tall gangly man stood to the right whilst Smith stood to the left. It wasn't that she didn't want to beat the living crap out of the boy; it was more the fact that she felt protective; he had seemed so innocent compared to the other opponents. He met her stare where her eyes were under her shadowed hood.

She had ten throwing knives and one wakizashi. Not particularly good offensive in a situation like this one.

Smith gave her an apologetic look and twirled the blades like poi. Sharp things flew at her, instantly she ducked and recognised the weapons, senbon, a weapon used by medics and ninja, sometimes poisoned, it was surprising how much death one could carry,

She gripped her wakizashi. The fun was just beginning.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kylar leaned forward; things were just getting interesting when he heard a knock on the door.

"Enter,"

In came a runner boy, in hand was his bag, he reached and pulled out a letter.

"I was told to give this to you directly."

Kylar unfurled the scrolls, in curly hand writing, unmistakably Anna-miri, maybe he could smell her perfume on the paper.

Flint,

The letter we discussed, it resurfaced, but was lost, it was half was between being delivered to me, I'm sorry, I have no other clues, except one, in it's place was a piece paper, it had a seal stamped on it, we had it identified, it is the emblem of the Society of the sun,

-Anna miri.

Kylar grinned, the society was annoying and they were going to get what was coming to them. Finally, well deserved justice, but first… he looked down on his apprentice, she seemed to be doing well for someone of her stamina. She'd win; he had no doubt. He trusted her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Author's Note: Hmm, well I had intended to get you guys a nice long chapter with the entire tournament in it instead of half, but the cliffy was too good to lose. **

**I'm sorry, the editing and last few paragraphs are probably terrible, I did my best considering I feel like I have a hangover. All I want to do it sleep… **

**So right about now you're probably what the hell a wakizashi is. Well sit back and listen to my theory. First you have your katana, then a smaller katana that fits Toshi's size, this is a wakizashi, in other words, a mini katana, cute… Google image them, you'll most likely find a stand like rack with a katana, a wakizashi underneath and an even smaller under that and so on and so on. Ninja don't use katana so much, they prefer to play the act of infiltration with what weapons they have on their backs; Samurai use katana and wakizashi. Usually katana and wakizashi go together but in this case Toshi is too small and like me, has not much stamina.**

**As for my plot, it's barely begun, Vi's letter? The first step. **

**For those who don't know, Kami are spiritual beings that live in nature, they are like mini gods of their own. I swear by them instead god because of my obsession with Japan and that is where they are.**

**Nos means night in Welsh, the language that I am learning, my parents are fluent in it, J.R.R Tolkien was inspired to write the dwarfen language after Welsh. Welsh is the country that is spoken in Wales, there are seven or six Celtic Countries. It is in The United Kingdom, to the West. **

**Vincent the vizard reviewed first on the fourth chapter, so this chapter is dedicated to him, fantaeoin, you're next, I don't leave out reviewers.**

**I have bad news; everything I do on is postponed from:**

**Friday the 9****th**** August 2013- Monday the 12****th**** August 2013. **

**I'll do my best to catch up, but depending on how many new reviewers I get, that may take up to two weeks at most, three days least. **

**Let me see… Anything else to add… Oh yeah, I'm a writer that drops hints everywhere, if you're smart then you would have picked upon what half of it is. Try and figure out what it is. It's just one hint repeated a few times in different chapters, simple but sufficient. Remember you're not looking for the plotline; you won't get that until chapters with double digits.**

**Again, sorry for the bad editing, it was rather rushed towards the end.**

**REVIEW UNDERLINGS. **


	6. Chapter 6

A senbon grazed her cheek, earning her opponent a point, Toshi flinched, then flicked a throwing knife at him, he dodged with a tiny step, he was confident and from what she could see, rightly so. It was like looking at a slightly better version of her self, he could be her downfall if she wasn't careful.

The three began circling each other.

"Children shouldn't be in an arena, I'm warning you; you should back out now." The man growled.

"How considerate of you, but I could say the same for you adults." Toshi replied dryly.

"Mm, she's right. You should go back to where you came from now." Smith said, a grin on his face. Toshi smiled; maybe Smith wasn't as bad as she had thought. Fighting wise, his personality… Deceiving. But refreshing. Refreshingly annoying that was.

"Just be quiet Smith, I've heard enough out of you," Toshi said. Then leapt forward and slashed where his chest should have been, he had dodges and blocked with a long iron dagger with a hook and chain with a small cannon ball at the end. It was an adaptation of a Ceuran weapon, quite clever.

And they began attacking one another, behind her Smith slashed and was blocked by a throwing dagger, Toshi stepped sideways so she could see both her enemies.

Then flipped the throwing dagger casually, waiting.

Smith twirled the long-daggers and slashed and blocked, attacked and blacked X style. Senbon flew past them, Toshi dodged and they hit Smith instead, he was down by one, so was Toshi, now it was the man's turn.

Smith and Toshi attacked the man at the same time; they might as well use the three people thing to their advantage. He twirled the chain so it was impossible to attack, then moved it so it hit Smith, but left an opening, Toshi jumped forward and slashed at the skin at the waist under the leather armour and above the groin. And again. He was two down.

He was faster though, with longer legs to stride farther. He kicked, Toshi outer blocked and Kicked back, he doubled over, both Smith and Toshi attacked, stabbing, slashing, kicking and punching. It was over for him, it was an over kill. He grudgingly sulked back to the cavern rooms. Smith and Toshi turned to each other.

She had one point down; he had two down. One more and he was out.

Toshi attacked relentlessly, so did Smith. She stepped back and threw a dagger, he blocked but didn't have time to block the second, it hit him square on the chest.

He was out. Proclaiming her the winner of round thirteen. Smith held out his hand and smiled.

"Nicely done. Honestly I don't think I could have won the rest of the tournament, so… I'm glad I was defeated by you, win this thing, Nos, You deserve it." He continued to smile. Toshi nodded and shook his hand.

"Thanks, it was my goal originally and still is."

Toshi collected her throwing daggers and the two headed back to the cavern to wait for round fourteen. Inside the cavern were about twenty contestants, a few family members and the mages and clerks.

"So where did you train, I don't recognise you're fighting style," Smith asked, talkative as ever.

"If you haven't guessed correctly by now, I'm not going to tell you," Toshi replied, smiling under her mask.

"Ah, you're the mysterious type."

"You're only realising that now?" She replied dryly.

"I've been told I'm slow, that just proves it."

"Indeed, so where did you train, Smith?" Toshi asked, she really had nothing better to do then talk to him, plus she was still young, it wasn't her nature to be incredibly boring and mysterious.

"I trained at the dojo a few streets away from here. Sensei is amazing, he could totally kick your ass."

"Good to know, I come from Cenaria, I travelled with my master, the only reason I'm here is to prove I'm not just another killer… It's complicated." Toshi revealed.

"Sounds it, good luck though, you might just win this thing."

"You said that already." Toshi replied.

"Oh yeah,"

"You're hopeless you know that right?" She answered.

"Thanks…" Smith said. She sighed.

"That was sarcasm."

"I knew that." Smith said.

"Sure you did." Yet more sarcasm. "But thanks," he cocked a confused eyebrow. "I'll win this Kage Tournament."

"No problem,"

Smith sat down on a pile of crates while Toshi hid the throwing knives around her bodice. He eyed the way she did it so professionally and quickly, but kept his opinions to himself for once.

Kylar put a hand on Toshi's shoulder, she almost jumped out her skin; he hadn't sensed him approaching at all.

"Master?"

Kylar nodded, like her he had a huge black cloak on which covered his face and under that he had a mask that covered the lower half of his face.

"When you get out of the tournament, go home, on the work bench you'll find a list of things to do, do that and if you win, go back to Eiji's place and become his other apprentice. I'll be out of the city for a month; train as hard as you can with Eiji. Remember if you train harder when you're exhausted it means that any training you do then will be what makes you stronger."

"Understood." Toshi nodded.

"Have fun." Kylar grinned and disappeared as fast as had come.

Toshi smiled, all the more pancakes for her and no one to tell her off for pouring too much maple syrup. She was a growing girl; she wasn't going to get fat.

"_That's_ your master?" Smith said incredulously. Toshi grinned.

"Yup, here's nice than you think, makes the best breakfast ever." She replied.

"Wow… Is he Flint Wild?" Smith asked, finally. He understood what was going on.

"Yeah and I'm his apprentice, Nos isn't my real name, if you ever tell anyone that you met us, then we might have to hunt you down. So I'd be quiet about it if I were you, seriously, master Wild will know if you spill the secret."

"Wow," he repeated. "No wonder you're so amazing. Can I ask you a few questions?" He asked excitedly. Toshi glared.

"No, you'll be hunted down and force fed poison, then your skin will dry up and you will die from dehydration with skin like a crocodile's, is that clear?" She snapped, Smith gulped.

"Yeah, perfectly."

Toshi smiled. Her name was called out by the mage.

"I have to go,"

"Good luck," Smith said weakly to her back as she walked away.

She walked out onto the arena.

Round Fourteen

Before she could think green sparks flew around her, sizzling on her arm guards and burning the thick material slightly, fortunately it didn't count as a point. Toshi looked at her enemy, she had animal skins around her bodice and strapped around her feet, her hair was wild. Toshi had heard of these mages, they came from the south of Midcryu, they had sprouted the legends of sirens, gorgeous but deadly and all of them were women.

Toshi crossed the arena swiftly until she was five metres from the woman, her other enemy stayed in his corner, waiting for the southern woman and her to fight their points out then take the survivor out with an arrow, a tactic that most likely the enemy had used in all his other battles. But it wouldn't work this time; she would make sure of that.

The woman leapt at Toshi like a jungle cat with a hand made dagger in hand, she slashed at Toshi's face, she stepped back as fast as she could and whipped out her wakizashi. The woman hissed, yes, hissed with slightly pointed teeth. She was positively wild. Uncontrollable.

Toshi blocked and attacked, but the woman had cat like reflexes. Toshi aimed for her head, the woman dropped to all fours and pounced, wrestling her to the ground. The wakizashi and knife lay forgotten on the floor, whatever they were doing; it wasn't a typical catfight. Toshi knee-ed the woman where a man's loins normally were. It didn't hurt so much for a woman, but nonetheless it was a delicate spot for women too.

The women winced and left an opening, Toshi rolled over so she was on top and punched twice in the stomach. Two points in one go. The woman smacked Toshi in the face and jumped to her feet, hissing like a serpent.

Toshi adjusted her mask and dove for her wakizashi, she had two points left. Swiftly she slashed, the woman dodged but was hit buy an arrow from the corner of the arena. She was out.

Toshi dodged a stream of arrows, running and running until she was closer to the archer, she skidded to a halt and caught an arrow with two fingers, then threw it back like a javelin, and it hit its mark surprisingly. One point down, two to go.

She flicked two throwing daggers at the archer, he only saw one since the other was underneath and hidden, a simple assassin trick, but effective, he was hit. Toshi jumped and landed for the 'kill' she had sat on the man's chest. Lightly she smacked him across the face with the back of her hand, he was out.

She picked up her throwing knives and left the arena. As soon as she walked through the cavern door Smith talked her to death. Toshi sighed; he never stopped chitchatting did he?

"Wow, that was amazing, Nos. Do you always have to be such a badass? So lazy, Ahh! It drives me crazy, just makes me wonder how strong you really are, speaking of which, you can't be older than me, so how old are you and when did you start training?" He interrogated. Toshi sat down on the crates and looked up.

"I am ten and a half years old and I started training a couple years back, what does it matter to you anyways?"

"Wow… You're younger than me." He gasped, astounded and unbelieving.

"Yeppers… Got a problem with that?"

"No," he slowly grinned. "That's awesome!"

"Thanks…" Toshi answered unsurely.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kylar threw a backpack of the bare essentials on his back and a purse of money at his waist so he could by things on his way. Then jumped out the window after locking up. He was going to miss the morning pancakes with Toshi, but Vi's letter was more important and in if he was correct, in Cenaria.

He saddled the rented horse and slid up onto the majestic beast's back, then cantered down the road like the wolves were after him. Kylar had met the Society of the Sun a few times before, always in bars, in markets, main streets and public places. It was like they were afraid and wanted to him. Exactly what had Master Blint done to them?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Toshi stabbed and slashed, her enemy fell to the floor, she picked up her daggers and lowered her hood a bit over her face; people were starting to get curious about her. The mysterious, new youth that was unbeatable, no doubt they were gambling on her too.

She walked into the cavern; Smith was sitting on the crates with crossed ankles and a goofy smile on his face.

"What round was that again?" he asked.

"Twenty-seven. Next one is the final round, winning time and then lunch and no master to tell me off for making pan cakes for lunch as well as breakfast." Toshi said softly to herself. She snapped out of it before she started drooling.

"Wow, you're actually gonna win this thing." He said in awe. Toshi nodded, she had doubted herself at the beginning, but now, not so much.

"Hey, do you want to have lunch at my place, Nos?"

Toshi looked at him strangely and nodded, a little surprised.

"I'd love to."

He grinned.

"Then it's settled, if that's okay with your master."

"Master is away and won't be back in time for dinner, or tomorrow dinner, or any dinner for a month. Besides, he's not the boss of me." Toshi replied primly.

"FINAL ROUND, VIRREN VS CAKAEDA VS NOS." Boomed a mega-phoned voice.

"That was quick, well. Good luck, Nos." Smith said cheerfully. Toshi nodded.

"See ya." She walked off and raised a hand in a lazy backwards wave and stepped out into the arena.

Cakaeda was a mage and a good one two, she wore trousers and a loose attire to move in, she knew what she was doing and was probably here for personal reasons. No, she was here for women's rights. Toshi smiled; well if she lost then she wanted Cakaeda to win. Girl power all the way. Virren was a man with muscles, unlike all Toshi's other enemies, he was a master swords men, he wore a black gi and his hair up in a high pony tail, a scar running down his cheek. Perfectly calm, just like Cakaeda. No doubt the people in the stands were placing final bets and if the rumour that Flint Wild's apprentice was in the tournament had managed to get round. Then they were probably gossiping, betting and talking about her. This was why she hated the court, any court in any city.

Mage fire flew her way, Toshi began running, and so did they, Virren began fighting Cakaeda slashing here and there, but she block each time with a long dagger of her own. She ran back, away from him, she knew better than to fight head on. Mage fire flew up setting ablaze to Virren's gi. Which was joined by a throwing knife of Toshi's and blocked and thrown back at her.

Toshi put her hand up and caught it with two fingers. It was time to join the fight. She ran forward with her wakizashi in hand and attacked Virren first. She was blocked, instead of backing up; Virren put pressure on his blade, forcing her to back off. He then attacked with a blaze of attacks that Toshi was barely able to block and dodge let alone fight.

She fell back a couple steps but was filled by Virren, he didn't let her rest, let's be honest; she would let him fall back either. He slashed, this time getting through and slashing her across the chest, blunt blades didn't draw blood, just bruised which still hurt. No surprise she winced under her hood.

Toshi blocked and fought back with short and to the point attacks, she couldn't afford another point lost. She had to win this thing, to become Eiji's apprentice as well as Kylar's; she had to get there.

A sort of trance came over her; her breathing became regular again. She moved swiftly and calmly ducked and cut Virren above the belt, earning a point off him.

"Why so surprised?" She asked. Virren's eyes narrowed. Was she taking the fight seriously? Making light talk in a battle certainly wasn't a sign that she was, did she think him not a worthy opponent.

"You don't fight like a swordsman." He replied with a think Ceuran accent. "You are an assassin." He said with a jolt of surprise.

"Presume what you wish, I can't stop you. But I will put an end to this tournament, right and right now." Toshi answered and leapt back and threw a dagger, it hit him on the chest where his heart was. Two points off from Toshi and one from Cakaeda's fire. He was out. Toshi held out her hand. "You seem like a good person, don't waste your time in tournament like this." He shook it.

"I do not understand why you are here and I hold no grudge against you, my advice if you strengthen your left arm just as much as your right. It is your weakness and do not work for the nobleman named Hikaru Yuushen, he will stab you in the back and betray you."

"Thank you. I'll bare that in mind when I actually graduate from being an apprentice. You are a master and would've got me out of the tournament if I played by the code of swordsmen. Till next time." Toshi replied.

A fireball would have hit her if she didn't jump out the way and run, it was the only thing she could do. She wasn't there to spend a nice conversation with Virren; she was there to win.

Toshi skidded to a halt before she got burnt to a crisp and threw two throwing daggers to give her cover whilst she ran. She almost pounced jumped down on the poor Cakaeda and 'stabbed' her, rolled off and waited for her to get up. Then she realised; she had actually won, that was the third hit. Two throwing knives and a pounce stab. It was over and so quickly… It was early afternoon already.

The crowd roared but Toshi didn't hear them, was she going to be Eiji's apprentice, that was all she needed to know and she didn't need to be in the arena or the building to do that.

She picked up her throwing knives and daggers and fled to the cavern, she was greeted by a horde of people. Asking questions, pestering her, getting in the way. Toshi pushed them out the way but someone grabbed her arm.

"I can see you're in a hurry so come back here later today to pick up your reward of 100 gold pieces, if you come tomorrow it will be too late." The grabber murmured in her ear.

Toshi jerked her arm away and managed to escape but Smith was outside waiting for her, at least he was someone she was willing to talk to.

"Hey, Nos," he waved. "Bit crowed in there isn't it. I was wondering, would you like to join me for lunch at-?"

"I'd love to have lunch but why don't you meet me back here at…" Toshi trailed off.

"It's two of the hour, why don't you meet me back here at three?" Smith suggested; Toshi smiled.

"I'd love to. 'Till then." She waved and raced back through the alleyways and into the main street.

To Eiji's house, to an apprenticeship, to backbreaking work and to a worthwhile blades master.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Author's note: Whew, I'm finally back on track and it's only been *counts* 11 days according to **

**I'm pretty terrible at writing fighting scenes without special effects like the talent, ka'kari and superhuman abilities so I'm sorry if it was lame, it was my first time writing something like that. Let me know what you think and I'll try and improve. **

**Please review and hopefully I'll update the next chapter in three days time.**

**I'm serious, reviewing is good, so do it and don't think that someone else will review, 'cause that ain't happening and do you know why? 'Cause everyone is thinking that, so just review and get it over with. ^_^**


End file.
